


Superman's Got Nothing On Me, Darling

by Achilles_Heel



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing so here's some Theyna fluff because why not?
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 45





	Superman's Got Nothing On Me, Darling

Reyna cursed as she struggled to clasp her purple Aegis cloak to her armour. She fiddled with it, eventually throwing the enchanted piece of fabric to the ground in frustration. “Rey?” a voice called. Thalia appeared, leaning against the door frame of their shared bedroom. “Why are you so grumpy?” she teased, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Reyna sighed and flopped down on the bed, studying herself in the mirror.

Thalia chuckled and shook her head as she strode over to Reyna, kissing her lightly. Reyna smiled and wrapped her arms around Thalia’s neck as the latter pulled her up. “Allow me, O great praetor,” Thalia smirked as she stepped behind the Roman, picking the cape off of the floor and fastening it around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Thank the gods!” Reyna exclaimed as the daughter of Zeus embraced her from behind, her head resting on her shoulder. “I think you mean thank  _ me _ , don’t you?” she whispered in Reyna’s ear. “Oh, shut it. We both know I practically worship you as one of the Olympians,” Reyna moaned. 

“Yep, I know it. I just like hearing you say it,” Thalia smirked. “Now come on, I’m pretty sure that because you Romans are lame you have to be on time or something demanding like that.” Reyna smacked her arm before taking her hand in hers as they walked into the evening sun of New Rome. Reyna stopped as Thalia looked at her in momentary confusion. “Race you,” she challenged, emitting a sharp whistle. “Oh, you’re on,” Thalia grinned, watching with her as Guido descended from the sky. 

Reyna had no idea how pegasi were able to fly so fast, but she wasn’t complaining by any means. She nodded a greeting to Guido as she mounted him, watching Thalia steady her feet as the pair took off into the sky together, Thalia flying beside her. Reyna touched down in record time, watching as her girlfriend took up her usual position from above a large dome in the city to observe the War Games safely. The praetor gave usual introduction and briefings before launching once more into the air once more as the chaos began. 

She dodged projectiles and yelled at newbie Legionnaires as havoc was wreaked all around them. Reyna caught a soldier that was flung off the battlements by a water cannon and glanced up as she heard an admiring whoop from Thalia. She rolled her eyes and safely deposited the kid before soaring off once more. Little did she know, a poorly aimed water cannon blasted her off her pegasus and she fell in silence, watching eagles dive-bomb toward her as she hurtled to the ground, a limited edition demigod meteor. 

Just as Reyna was about to hit the ground, strong arms caught her. She looked into blue eyes and smiled. “Thanks, Superman.” Thalia only rolled her eyes and took her higher, just so that Reyna could rake her fingers through a wisp of cloud. She leaned forward a kissed her, and even as the battle raged below them, she didn’t care. Reyna was in Thalia’s arms, and nothing would’ve mattered. “Don’t you know?” Thalia smiled. She shot her a quizzical look. “Superman’s got nothing on me, darling.”


End file.
